Rebuilding the Ginyu Force
by TheObsessionWriter
Summary: Ginyu has switched bodies with Goku, and killed all his friends. But by some miracle, his son, Gohan, has survived. He then finds himself being kidnapped by Ginyu and Jeice, and being trained to become a killer. Over the years, Gohan is ruled over by Captain Ginyu. But, when his home planet, Earth, is conquered, something within him changes.


**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Hey, guys, MJRNRD here! If you don't know who I am then don't worry, but you should know that this is technically my fifth story, but I put two on hiatus because I couldn't handle four. And then I decided to write this one. But, then again, I am feeling a lot of passion for this story, so I decided to do so. Anyways, this story came from a prompt I saw on Stardestroyer5's profile, under the same name, and I got interested. So, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of Rebuilding the Ginyu Force!**

Ginyu laughed at the top of his lungs as he stood over Vegeta, who was beaten and bloody. He struggled to prop himself up on his forearms. "D… Damn it!" he said. Ginyu looked down at him, and then at the hands of his new body.

"This body is amazing! I'll never part from it!" he said. Jeice stood off to the side, watching wide-eyed at his Captain.

"He's amazing!" Jeice said to no one with his Australian accent. "I didn't think 180,000 would be enough, but boy, am I surprised!"

Ginyu looked back to Vegeta, who watched him with nothing but terror in his eyes. He knelt down, and grabbed him by the shoulder strap of his armor, hoisting him up. "What's wrong, Vegeta?" he said. "Upset that you couldn't defeat me?" He laughed again.

Vegeta looked Ginyu in the eye, and spat on his cheek. Ginyu stopped laughing, and Vegeta started chuckling. "What? Upset that I spat on you?" he said. Ginyu then decided that would be the end of Vegeta's life. He raised his hand, and jabbed it through Vegeta's heart. Vegeta's eyes turned completely white, devoid of all life, and his power level dropped to nothing. Ginyu withdrew Vegeta's hand, which was stained with his blood, and dropped him to the ground.

"Vegeta!" a voice called out. Ginyu looked to the skies, and found his former purple body floating there.

Ginyu smiled. "Ah… Goku!" he said. "So glad you could make it!" Goku clenched his fists in anger.

"Damn, you!" he said, "Give me back my body!"

"Not a chance!" Ginyu responded. "Now, in this time, I've learned to do a few things in this body. For instance…" Ginyu stood in a power-gathering pose, and yelled, "Kaioken!" His skin gained a scarlet tint, and his aura turned red. He flew straight at Goku, and kneed him in the stomach. He then brought his other hand, and grabbed Goku by the throat, holding him straight out in front of him. "Thanks for the body," he said. He then tightened his grip on his victim's throat, and an audible snapping noise reflected everywhere. Goku's eyes became lifeless, as well.

Ginyu dropped Goku's body to the ground, and looked down at Jeice. "How did your endeavour go, Jeice?" he said.

"Just fine, Captain!" Jeice responded. He looked back at the two people behind him. A short, bald man in an orange jumpsuit, and a child with a bowl cut and a purple outfit. "But, I think at least one of 'em's still alive." He pressed the button on his green scouter, and picked up a power level from the child. "Oh, yeah! The little one's still kicking!" Jeice yelled.

Ginyu floated to the ground, his Kaioken having dissipated. "Well," Ginyu said, "Wake him up."

Jeice looked at Ginyu with panic in his eyes. "What?" he said. "Are you sure, Captain? I mean, did you see what this kid can do?"

Ginyu nodded. "He can be valuable to us. Because one day, we will rebuild the Ginyu force, and he shall be our first new member."

Jeice then turned slowly to face the child, and walked forward. He knelt down next to the kind, and shook him lightly. When he didn't stir, he shook him again, and he tensed up for a moment. Jeice jumped back, as the child slowly struggled to his knees. When he opened his eyes, he looked up to see Jeice and Ginyu in front of him He stumbled back, as he watched Ginyu slowly approach him. He remembered that this wasn't his father, despite his outward appearance. This was a bloodthirsty killer.

"Hey, there," Ginyu said. "Remember me?" The child nodded. "Good. Because you're going to live with me for a long time." The child shook his head again, as he continued to back up. His hand eventually felt water, and he stopped. Ginyu walked right up to him, and knelt down, picking the kid up by the scarf on his neck.

"My name's Ginyu," he said. "What's yours?" The child was silent for a moment, and Ginyu shook him, "Answer me!"

"Gohan!" the child spat out immediately.

Ginyu sneered. "Well, Gohan, I can tell this is the beginning of a beautiful parnership."

"I don't want to," Gohan said, scared. "I don't want to kill people."

"Well, too bad," Ginyu said. "You will learn to kill, and you will learn to love it. From now on, you will show no mercy on the battlefield, and you will make the Ginyu force's name known throughout the entire universe! Do I make myself clear?" Gohan nodded quickly in response. "And…" Ginyu continued, "If you choose to try and turn on me, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand, Gohan?" Gohan nodded again.

Ginyu's scouter beeped, and the voice of someone came over the radio. "Ginyu, status report!" the voice said.

"Ah, Lord Frieza!" Ginyu responded. "We just finished killing Vegeta and his friends who have been giving us trouble. We're waiting at the spaceship!"

Frieza sighed. "Good, unfortunately, I killed one of the Namekians, and there's another one heading your way as we speak!" Ginyu smiled.

"Copy that, Lord Frieza." Ginyu turned the radio off, and turned around, still carrying Gohan by the scarf. "Jeice!" he said. "We got a Namekian coming this way. I'm assuming it's going to help us with the Dragon Balls. Not willingly, of course."

Jeice smiled, and nodded, "Affirmative." The two of them sat down, and waited for the Namekian. Gohan sat awkwardly a few feet away from two killers.

"Jeice," Ginyu said, flexing his hand. "I've been thinking."

"Yeah, Captain?" Jeice responded.

"So, I'm a Saiyan now, right?" Jeice nodded, "That means I could have the potential to one day kill Lord Frieza, and thus take over his position as 'emperor of the universe.' But, only if he doesn't receive his wish." Ginyu punched the ground, creating a small crater.

"Forgive me," Jeice said, "but I don't see where you're coming with this."

Gohan looked up, he did. "No!" he said, jumping up. "You can't kill Dende!"

Ginyu looked at him. "So, that's the Namekian's name. Well, too bad, kid. Dende is going to die."

Jeice smirked. "I like that idea, Captain."

"Thank you, Jeice." Ginyu stood up, and stretched. "That brat should be here by now." Then, his scouter beeped. He turned to look at the sky. "9000?" he said. "Awfully high for a Namekian." In the distance, a small green and white dot could be seen, flying towards them at a high speed. Ginyu smirked, and shot a blast. "HAAH!" the blast connected with the dot, exploding.

Gohan watched in horror as burnt pieces of his friend rained down fifty feet away. Ginyu laughed at the top of his lungs. "Uh-Oh!" he said, "Looks like Frieza will not be getting his wish of immortality!" He continued to laugh.

"Captain?" Jeice said, smiling devilishly, "Maybe you should call Lord Frieza and tell him about this little 'incident.'"

Ginyu smirked. "Great idea, Jeice," he said. He brought a hand up to his Scouter, and pressed the button in a certain order. Smirking, he said in the calmest voice possible, "Lord Frieza? It's Ginyu."

"What is it?" Frieza said, "Has the Namekian arrived?"

"He did," Ginyu said. "But the runt tried to escape. I tried stopping him, but he ended up blowing to bits instead." Frieza was silent for a few moments.

"What?" he screamed.

"I didn't do it," Ginyu said, "It was more of a 'suicide bomber' thing." Frieza screamed in frustration.

"Then gather the Dragon Balls and head North, there's one more Namekian we could use." Ginyu turned, yet the seven normally orange-and-red Dragon Balls were nothing but stone.

"That's gonna be a problem," Ginyu said, genuinely worried. "It appears the Dragon Balls have turned to stone."

"What?" Frieza screamed, louder this time. "Kami dammit! Now my dream will never be realized! How did this happen?"

"I would be lying if I said that I knew," Ginyu stated.

"Then just get on the ship," Frieza said. "I'll meet you there."

The transmission turned off, and Ginyu walked up to Gohan. He picked him up by the scarf on his neck, and said, "This is going to be fun."

 **A/N: And that's the first chapter of Rebuilding the Ginyu force! Keep in mind that it chapters may get longer, my first chapter is always kind of short, but it will get more interesting as time goes on, I promise you. Anyways, one more time, this story comes from a challenge on another person's profile, whose name is Stardestroyer5. He will also be acting like my editor for this story, I assume. And if he has anything to say, I assume he will put it below this message. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
